Cat's in the cradle
by MotherNature1
Summary: Written to the song of Cat's in the cradle. Check it out, It's touching I think...I spelled Lucius wrong in the story woops...sorry!


A/N::: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, or the song "Cats in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin. This story is based showing Lucious as a father to Draco. Kinda. You'll see...

_...A child arrived just the other day;_

_He came to the world in the usual way._

_But there were planes to catch and bills to pay..._

Narissa Malfoy leaned back as her forehead was damped with a wet cloth. Her eyes had dark bags under them as if she had been awake all night. Her long blond hair had been pulled into a bun and was now loosely hanging around her ears. Bits of frizz lay around her face. She was sitting with her back against three pillows in the softest bed money could buy. In her arms cradled tightly to her chest was a little baby, squalling at the top of his lungs and raw pink from the recent birth.

"Lucious, come meet your son." The man she was speaking too stood barely in the hall way talking into a mirror that was currently viewing one of Malfoy's workers.

"Yes dear, just give me a minute. This deals almost solid and then I'll be with you." Narissa looked down at their son and smiled. She stuck out her finger and gently touched him on the nose. A nose so strong like his fathers. Little fingers wrapped around and pulled it to his mouth. Gently he suckled her finger.

"Hello little Draco...welcome to the world."

Lucious stood in the doorway looking the opposite way.

_...He learned to walk while I was away,_

_And he was talking before I knew it and as he grew_

_he said, I'm gonna be like you, dad._

_You know I'm gonna be like you..._

Narissa laughed as Draco took his first steps. Looking around she tried to find something to capture the moment with for her husband. He was away on business again, the second time this month. Scooping her son up she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Draco!"

_...And the cat's in the cradle _

_And the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue _

_And the man in the moon._

_When you coming home, dad?_

_I don't know when,_

_But we'll get together then_

_You know we'll have a good time then..._

"I wanna be just like you dad!" Draco happily informed his father, watching him as he furiously scribbled paper after paper. Lucious plopped an uninterested hand on his sons six year old head and ruffled his hair around.

"Good for you son, good for you." Draco stood watching his fathers face without ever meeting his eyes.

_...Well my son turned ten just the other day._

_He said thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play._

_Can you teach me to throw?_

_I said, not today I got a lot to do._

_He said, that's ok._

_And then he walked away but his smile never dimmed_

_And he said, I'm gonna be like him, yeah._

_You know I'm gonna be like him..._

Narissa stood adjusting her sons collar a tear in her eye. The train whistle blew twice signaling for the kids to get on the Hogwarts express. Draco stood tall, trying to maintain a proud appearance as he slyly looked around the room.

"I'm sorry Draco, he said he wanted to see you off on your first year of school but—"

"Yeah, I know." He looked at the ground holding back tears. "I love you Mom." Kissing his mother once quickly he turned and got onto the train. "I love you too Dad." He whispered blowing his mom a quick kiss.

_...And the cat's in the cradle _

_And the silver spoon,_

_Little boy blue _

_And the man in the moon._

_When you coming home, dad?_

_I don't know when _

_But we'll get together then._

_You know we'll have a good time then..._

Dear Draco,

Your mother has written to me telling me that you passed all of your O.W.L's with excellent grades. I'm writing to let you know I am aware of your hard work and although I know you could do better, I am satisfied with what you are doing now. Keep up the good work.

Your Father,

Draco crumpled the letter in his hand and threw them into the fire. He didn't care anymore. About anything or anyone. Why should he?

_...Well, he came from college just the other day,_

_So much like a man I just had to say,_

_Son, I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while_

_He shook his head, and he said with a smile,_

_What I'd really like, dad is to borrow the car keys._

_See you later. Can I have them please?_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,_

_Little boy blue and the man in the moon._

_When you coming home, son?_

_I don't know when,_

_But we'll get together then, dad._

_You know we'll have a good time then_...

"Draco! There you are..." Lucious strode over to his son, fresh out of school. "Well, this is a surprise." He smirked the tiniest bit at the man standing in front of him. "Would you like to get something to eat? I need to discuss something with you considering the family business."

"I would father, but I already have a prior engagement. I'm sure you understand? This is very important." And without waiting for an answer Draco turned his back and walked out of the door.

_...Well I've long since retired my son's moved away._

_I called him up just the other day._

_I said, I'd like to see you if you don't mind._

_He said, I'd love to, dad, if I could find the time._

_You see my new job's a hassle, and the kid's got the flu,_

_But it's sure nice talking to you, dad._

_It's been sure nice talking to you._

_And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me,_

_He'd grown up just like me._

_My boy was just like me..._

"Draco?" Lucious called into the fire. Draco's head popped up in the flames and smiled.

"Hello father." Lucious stood up from his chair with some effort. Age had finally caught up with him.

"I was thinking, I'm free today and was wondering if maybe you wanted to come visit or some such?"

"Sorry, but the family business cant run itself! You know how it is." His father looked down at the ground, sudden realization filling him.

"I guess I do..." he whispered to himself.

"Plus little Plato has the flibbers again and it's a full time distraction. Thank God Julie's here to take care of the kids. God, how did you ever manage to get any work down with me running around?" Draco laughed. "Well, I've got to run now, but it's sure been nice talking to you."

A tiny pop and he was gone. Leaving a roaring fire inside a cozy fireplace that he had worked hard and long for to pay. Looking around Lucious realized that everything he had done in life, all his memories were of work. None of his boy. A distant memory filled his head, he was sitting at the work bench "I wanna be just like you dad."

"I'm sorry Draco...my son." He whispered, his head falling into his hands.

_...And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,_

_Little boy blue and the man in the moon._

_When you coming home, son_

_I don't know when,_

_But we'll get together then, dad._

_You know we'll have a good time then._

_When you comin home son,_

_I don't know when_

_But will get together then, dad_

_Were gonna have a good time then..._


End file.
